


Bis repetita

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: F/M, Jody is adorable, i love this movie so much, the dances are beautiful
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Cela n'aurait dû être que le coup d'un soir, une simple nuit de plaisir comme il les collectionnait depuis que Kathleen l'avait quitté.





	Bis repetita

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Danse ta vie/Center Stage sont à Nicholas Hytner, Caroline Baron et Laurence Mark Productions.

Cela n'aurait dû être que le coup d'un soir, une simple nuit de plaisir comme il les collectionnait depuis que Kathleen l'avait quitté. Seulement, Jody, dans sa grande naïveté, n'avait pas compris quelles avaient été les véritables intentions de Cooper, elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. En la voyant entrer dans sa vie, il avait paniqué, il n'avait plus eu de relation sérieuse depuis Kathleen, et elle avait finit par lui dire qu'elle l'avait trompée et qu'elle le quittait pour Jonathan. Comment aurait-il pu vouloir retomber amoureux après une histoire comme celle-ci.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il éprouverait quelque chose de très fort pour Jody.Elle était si différente de son ancienne petite-amie, elle était douce, généreuse, intelligente, sincère, magnifique et elle ne jouait pas de rôle, pas comme Kathleen. Jody était une fille en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, tant sur le point personnel que sur le point professionnel, en plus, elle apprenait vite et comprenait très rapidement ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour son ballet. Contrairement à ce que pensait Jonathan, elle avait du talent, Cooper l'avait remarquée au cours de jazz auquel elle avait participé en secret. Elle avait de l'énergie, le sourire, elle vibrait, et il était persuadé qu'elle avait sa place sur scène dans le rôle principal.

Le grand moment arriva, Cooper était à la fois excité et nerveux, c'était son grand soir, celui où le monde entier verrait qu'il était un meilleur chorégraphe que Jonathan. Il espérait que tout allait bien se dérouler et que sa vedette, Jody allait assurer. Il n'en doutait pas, pas après l'avoir vu bouger avec autant d'élégance pendant le cours de jazz, pas après l'avoir vu donner tout ce qu'elle avait lors des répétitions. Il avait pleinement confiance en elle, et il était impatient de danser avec elle, de partager ce moment capital avec la petite blonde. Le seul détail qui le contrariait était de devoir partager l'affiche avec Charlie, entre eux cela n'avait jamais accroché, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque Cooper avait fait souffrir Jody. Le brun en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle, et pour jouer l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Comme il n'avait pas su la séduire à la loyale, il profitait de la fragilité dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour tenter de la conquérir, le blond ne trouvait pas cela très fair-play comme stratégie, mais il avait vécu la même chose avec la seule autre femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, alors pourquoi cela le surprenait-il encore ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'on allait lui voler celle pour qui il avait des sentiments une seconde fois. 

Le rideau se leva, la musique débuta, et avec elle leur performance. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'autre principal danseur de sexe masculin, il devait bien admettre, à contrecœur, que Charlie excellait en danse. Il détacha bien vite son attention du jeune homme pour la reporter sur la véritable vedette de ce soir. Jody était rayonnante, et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dégager autant d'énergie sur scène, pas même Kathleen, qui pourtant jouait les classiques à la perfection. La petite blonde exécutait chaque pas comme s'il s'agissait du dernier, leur insufflant grâce, passion, leur donnant tout simplement vie. Jamais lors des répétions elle n'avait bougé ainsi, elle dépassait toutes les partenaires qu'il avait eu jusqu' à présent. Elle était si belle, si envoûtante dans cette chorégraphie qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur histoire ; deux garçons amoureux de la même fille, et cette pauvre fille perdue au milieu d'eux qui ne perdent jamais une occasion de se provoquer...

Le final arriva et Cooper appréhendait, Jody n'avait jamais très bien réussi cette partie, peut-être la plus importante du spectacle. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle enchaîna les pirouettes et dans cette robe rouge elle aurait rendu fou n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel de cette planète. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu danser lors du fameux cours de jazz. 

La salle criait, hurlait le prénom de la jeune femme qui tournait sur elle-même telle une toupie. On aurait dit une danseuse dans une boîte à musique. 

Elle continua ses rotations, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le rideau fut descendu. Le reste de la troupe se félicitèrent, se prirent dans les bras, Cooper lui-même tenait les mains de Jody. Cela ne dura malheureusement pas, et bientôt la chaleur et la douceur des paumes de la blonde le quittèrent lorsque Joan Miller, une veuve milliardaire, que Jonathan lui avait présenté lors d'une soirée afin qu'elle donne de l'argent à la compagnie, l'enleva, non sans complimenter Jody et Charlie.

Après cela Joan lui posa des questions sur ses projets, et il y répondit franchement lorsqu'il remarqua l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Il lui présenta ses idées, ses envies, et notamment celle de transformer le mini ballet qu'il venait de danser en un véritable ballet, beaucoup plus long. Il avait déjà des danseurs, il imaginait déjà les décors et les costumes... Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle allait financer sa compagnie, il n'en revint pas, il allait avoir sa propre compagnie, il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Son rêve allait devenir réalité, il avait de la peine à y croire. 

Il devait le raconter à quelqu'un, et automatiquement le prénom de Jody lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver en train de se démaquiller. La femme fatale aux mèches rouges qu'il avait quitté il y avait quelques instants avait laissé sa place à une jeune femme au naturelle, et aux cheveux blonds bouclés, tout aussi belle que la danseuse qu'elle avait été sur scène. 

« Je viens de parler avec Joan Miller, et elle a tellement adoré le ballet qu'elle a décidé de financer ma compagnie, tu te rends compte je vais avoir ma propre compagnie, s'exclama-t-il n'en revenant toujours pas.

Au vu de la manière dont il l'avait traitée ces derniers jours elle aurait été en droit de l'envoyer promener, mais elle n'en fit rien. 

\- Tu rigoles ?, lui demanda-t-elle étonnée, 

\- Non, répondit-il 

\- Félicitations, lui dit-elle un immense sourire sur le visage

Elle s'apprêtait à l'enlacer, mais se souvint qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et que ce geste pourrait paraître étrange, alors elle ramena ses bras vers elle. Elle était si adorable, si gentille avec lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas le moins du monde. Elle le rendait heureux, et créatif, ce qui ne lui était jamais autant arrivé auparavant, pas même avec son ancienne petite-amie. Il voulait être avec elle à tous les points de vue, être son chorégraphe et son amoureux. Il devait tenter sa chance, c'était maintenant ou jamais. 

\- Tu dois venir dans ma compagnie, tu en seras l'unique star, on sera bien ensemble, toi et moi, lui dit-il sincèrement

Elle ne su quoi répondre, elle avait peur d'avoir mal compris, de rêver les yeux ouverts. Elle et lui, ensemble, à danser, c'était incroyable et elle faillit lui dire oui, mais les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre lui revint en mémoire, et la poussa à se taire.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est moi que tu veux, je ne suis pas elle, chuchota-t-elle en osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle, mais à qui faisait-elle référence, ce pronom pouvait décrire n'importe qui ; Maureen, Eva, Juliette, ou...

\- Kathleen, précisa-t-elle

Évidement il aurait dû s'en douter, même à présent qu'ils étaient séparés elle venait encore se mettre en travers de son chemin. 

\- Je le sais, vous êtes incomparables toutes les deux, vous évoluez dans deux univers totalement différents, 

\- Comme tu ne peux plus l'avoir elle, tu te rabats sur moi, supposa-t-elle

\- Non, c'est toi que je veux, uniquement toi, oublie la, elle fait partie du passé, c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi, déclara-t-il

Elle, Jody avait du mal à y croire, elle s'était déjà faite avoir par ce beau blond et ses mensonges, c'était à cause de cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. 

Il lui prit les mains, ramenant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui, son offre était si tentante, mais elle redoutait qu'un jour il ne se lasse et ne la licencie. C'était un risque non négligeable qu'elle devait prendre en compte, que lui arriverait-elle si elle se retrouvait sans compagnie ? Par les temps qui couraient il n'était pas évident d'être engagé mais refuser une proposition comme celle de Cooper ne se refusait pas, surtout si elle en était la vedette principale, c'était inespéré comme début de carrière. 

\- Écoute je sais que je ne me suis pas bien conduit avec toi, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je le comprends tout à fait, mais je tiens à toi, et je suis sincère lorsque je te dis que je veux être avec toi, reprit-il

\- Jusqu' à ce que tu sois séduit par une autre sirène, dit-elle durement 

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir prononcé ces paroles à voix haute mais n'avait pu se retenir, la chaleur de leurs mains lui rappelant une nuit qui parfois lui semblait trop merveilleuse pour avoir existé ailleurs que dans son imagination. 

\- Cela risque d'être à difficile à croire, mais je ne suis plus cet homme, je ne veux plus être un don Juan, plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré!

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté.

Puisqu'ils en étaient à se dire les choses franchement autant continuer. Ses reproches étaient légitimes, elle avait cru qu'elle était sa petite-amie et maintenant qu'ils avaient rompu il lui faisait une sorte de déclaration pour lui révéler qu'il tenait à elle, cela avait de quoi la faire se poser des questions. 

\- Plongerais-tu sans hésiter dans l'eau si tu avais failli te noyer la dernière fois que tu avais plongé ?, lui demanda-t-il

La métaphore semblait hors-sujet dans leur conversation, ils étaient danseurs et il lui parlait de natation, malgré tout, elle devinait qu'il n'avait pas demandé ça par hasard, elle se décida donc à lui répondre. 

\- J'aurais probablement quelques minutes d'appréhension, je l'admets, mais en fin de compte, si j'aime ça, je réessayerai parce que je ne pourrais pas rester sur un échec. C'est la même chose lorsque je danse, je m'entraîne autant de fois qu'il le faut avant de maîtriser un mouvement, je n'ai pas peur de recommencer encore et encore parce que j'aime ce que je fais, et devoir me dépasser ne m'impressionne pas. Si je devais me blesser gravement en dansant je reprendrais dès que possible parce c'est pour ça que je vis, expliqua-t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas ton courage, j'ai préféré rester à la surface et noyer les autres, répondit-il tristement. 

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Kathleen avait brisé ton cœur et que tu avais du mal à faire confiance aux femmes que tu devais briser le mien! 

Même déguisée sous une métaphore elle avait deviné à quoi il faisait référence ; sa dernière relation sérieuse l'avait profondément blessé alors il s'était mis à collectionner les filles pour être sûr de ne plus souffrir, c'était compréhensible mais pas excusable, pas lorsque Jody ne lui avait donné aucune raison de douter d'elle. 

\- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, mais c'était le seul moyen de défense que j'ai trouvé pour continuer de profiter de la compagnie des femmes sans en souffrir, ce n'est pas très glorieux j'en suis conscient, mais jusqu' à présent c'était la seule manière de me protéger, tenta-t-il de se défendre. 

Devant elle il n'y croyait pas lui-même, et il réalisait à quel point il avait mal agis, avec les autres mais surtout avec elle, allant même jusqu'à la rabaisser devant Eric, Charlie, d'autres danseurs et Joan. 

\- Je veux changer, pour de bon, être celui que j'étais avant ma rupture avec Kathleen, cela ne va pas être évident, mais avec toi je pourrais y arriver.

\- Tu veux dire avec moi dans ta compagnie, supposa-t-elle

\- Pas uniquement...

-Cooper je... »

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre une femme vint l'avertir qu'on l'attendait à l'étage supérieur. Elle avait presque oublié que Jonathan et Juliette devaient lui annoncer si elle était prise dans leur compagnie. Elle retourna la tête vers le blond, ses boucles tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, lui fit un mince sourire désolé, et suivit la femme.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ne la quittant jamais des yeux, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Après la prestation de ce soir il était évident qu'ils allaient l'engager, il n'envisageait pas d'autre scénario. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut il quitta lui aussi les loges et sorti, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il fit un petit tour du bâtiment avant de s'arrêter dans la cour extérieure où la plupart des danseurs admis, leur famille et leurs amis étaient réunis. Il rencontra Eric, le danseur qu'il avait remplacé et qui avait toujours sa jambe dans le plâtre et ses béquilles. Il avait appris que celui-ci, malgré sa blessure, allait intégrer la troupe de Jonathan, ce qui prouvait à quel point il était estimé.  
Eric et lui bavardèrent quelques minutes avant que le jeune danseur ne le félicite pour avoir trouvé une très belle vedette tout en fixant quelque chose derrière Cooper. 

Il se retourna afin de découvrir de quoi parlait son interlocuteur, il ne comprit que lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite blonde qui discutait avec une autre femme. Ses jambes prirent le contrôle de son corps et ne laissèrent le cerveau reprendre la direction que lorsqu'il fut devant elle. 

«  Tu es avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-il 

\- Oui je suis avec toi, confirma-t-elle en souriant

Il l'attrapa, la souleva et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Il était heureux, elle l'avait choisi lui, il allait danser avec elle, inventer des ballets pour elle, dans lesquels elle serait la vedette, elle et pas une autre. Il la reposa délicatement s'assurant que ses deux pieds avaient touché le sol avant de la relâcher. Il s'écarta d'elle, lui rendant son sourire qu'elle avait toujours sur les lèvres. 

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter tu verras, lui assura-t-il

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de l'embrasser puisqu'elle fit un pas en arrière l'air terriblement gênée. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours, elle acceptait d'être sa danseuse mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle avait dû donner son cœur à un autre, un garçon brun du nom de Charlie par exemple, qui devait avoir eu la patience de l'attendre et qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle, le parfait petit-ami en sorte. 

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu désires, être avec moi, et pas uniquement au lit ?, lui demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement

\- Oui, si tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance …

Ou peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il lui restait un ultime espoir, si elle lui posait cette question c'est qu'elle était encore libre et toujours amoureuse de lui.

\- Si tu m'embrasses notre relation sera officielle, tu ne pourras revenir en arrière, le prévint-elle »

Cela signifiait que tout le monde serait au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela sous-entendait qu'il lui serait fidèle et qu'il ne devrait pas draguer d'autres filles et encore moins aller plus loin avec elles. En contrepartie cela voulait dire qu'elle sortait avec lui et qu'elle lui laissait une autre opportunité de faire les choses bien. 

Cooper n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de capturer les lèvres de Jody qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise de son action. Ils entendirent quelques bruits d'étonnements et quelques commentaires plus ou moins sympathiques mais cela ne les fit pas se décoller pour autant. Il fallait que les gens s'y habituent et Cooper Nielson n'était pas un lâche, il aimait la petite blonde et il défiait quiconque de s'opposer à cette relation. 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se retint de jeter un coup d’œil vers Charlie afin d'admirer sa réaction, Jody n'aurait probablement pas apprécié qu'il le provoque, et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée il n'allait pas risquer de la perdre simplement pour flatter son ego. 

Elle par contre, détourna les yeux vers Charlie, et elle pu lire de la tristesse et de la douleur dans ceux du garçon. Le sourire forcé qu'il lui fit n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas la culpabiliser. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir mal, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui, et il méritait mieux qu'une fille comme elle qui ne lui aurait pas rendu son amour. Il l'oublierait vite, elle en était sûre, le fait de ne plus se voir tous les jours, d'avoir de nombreuses heures de pratique pour leur compagnie respective, l'aiderait, c'était tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait. Ainsi elle ne lui donnait pas de faux-espoirs, elle ne lui demandait pas de l'attendre. 

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. A quelques mètres d'elle, ses parents, lui faisaient des petits signes, l'invitant à venir à leur rencontre. Elle s'excusa auprès de Cooper et se rapprocha de son père et de sa mère qui visiblement venaient d'arriver dans la cour et n'avaient donc pas assisté au baiser. 

«  Alors chérie, tu as été prise ?, lui demanda sa mère

-Non pas exactement, 

-Comment ça pas exactement ?, continua son père perdu

\- J'ai refusé d'entendre si j'étais acceptée ou pas dans l'ABC, parce que je vais être la première danseuse dans la nouvelle compagnie de Cooper Nielson, leur expliqua-t-elle

\- N'était-ce pas l'un de tes partenaire, ?, reprit sa mère 

\- Si maman, c'est bien ça, confirma sa fille 

Jody jeta un regard en arrière, et heureusement Cooper comprit qu'il devait la rejoindre, avec des gens qu'il devinait être ses parents. Il arriva l'air décontracté, un sourire poli sur le visage pour donner une bonne impression. Après tout il rencontrait pour la première ses peut-être futurs beau-parents, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. 

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il 

-Bonjour à vous aussi, lui répondirent-ils 

\- Vous avez fait du très bon travail, c'était magnifique, le complimenta la mère de la danseuse

-Merci c'est gentil, mais celle qu'il faut féliciter c'est votre fille, c'est elle qui a tout fait, moi je n'étais que là pour la seconder, 

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Cooper Nielson, mon partenaire pour ce ballet, il en est aussi le chorégraphe, et..., commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui,

Il hocha la tête positivement, lui donnant l'autorisation qu'elle attendait tant et elle replanta son regard dans celui de ses parents. 

-...Et mon petit-ami, termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. 

Si elle avait pu disparaître dans un trou de souris, là tout de suite, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Présenter l'homme qu'on aimait à ses parents, existait-il situation plus embarrassante au monde ? Avant lui, elle était déjà sortie avec un garçon, lorsqu'elle était au lycée, mais ils avaient été amis, et ses parents l'avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne deviennent un couple. Là, c'était complètement différent, elle fréquentait son patron, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, et avec qui sa première histoire n'avait pas bien terminé. Dire qu'elle était stressée était un euphémisme. 

-Ton petit-ami, répéta son père perplexe 

Lui et sa femme échangèrent un regard ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cette annonce. Ils étaient bien évidemment ravis pour leur fille unique qui réalisait son rêve, mais jamais lorsqu'elle leur avait téléphoné elle ne l'avait mentionné. Si elle avait dit qu'il était son petit-ami c'est que cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne le leur l'aurait pas présenté si cela n'était pas du sérieux. Leur petite Jody avait grandi si vite, et ils n'en prenaient conscience que maintenant. Si elle était heureuse c'était tout ce qui leur importait. 

\- Nous sommes contents pour toi ma chérie, répondit sincèrement sa mère »

Un an plus tard :

La compagnie Cooper Nielson était sur toutes les bouches, de nombreux jeunes danseurs rêvaient de l'intégrer. La plupart des filles craquaient pour le danseur blond, alors que la plupart des garçons,eux, étaient sous le charme de Jody. Celle-ci était devenue une star, et apparaissait régulièrement en couverture de magazines. C'était avec elle, que Nielson était le plus exigeant, elle était sa première danseuse, celle qui continuait de l'émerveiller et de l'inspirer. 

Ils étaient toujours ensemble, le propriétaire de la compagnie n'en revenait pas lui-même. Certes un an cela pouvait paraître court pour tirer des plans sur la comète, mais sa petite-amie était unique. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre, elle n'avait pas du tout changé, malgré sa soudaine célébrité, malgré l'attention que le monde de la danse et la presse lui prêtait. Jody était juste Jody, et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, avec elle pas de risque de trahison, de tromperie. Elle était beaucoup trop entière pour ça, et avoir le privilège d'être avec elle en permanence était une chance à laquelle il refusait de renoncer. 

Il savait qu'elle continuait de correspondre avec ses amis, Eva, Maureen, Emily, Sergei, Erik, et Charlie, mais il n'était pas jaloux de ce dernier. Il ne l'était plus, parce qu'elle était avec lui, et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être. 

Cooper Nielson n'était pas un idiot, et lorsqu'il commettait une erreur, il retenait la leçon pour éviter de la répéter, il avait appris, s'était souvenu qu'on ne joue pas avec un cœur. S'il en doutait encore, il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur l'anneau entourant l'annulaire de Jody, bague de fiançailles qui se verrait bientôt remplacée par celle de mariage. Jody Nielson, ça sonnait si bien.


End file.
